With you
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: When you're in love, everything stops, you do not want more than stay next to that person... AsmitaxOc


ehmm sorry for my bad English UwU

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NOT belong to me, only my Oc.

* * *

It began to get dark and everything was quiet in the sanctuary, not many people wandering around it, that day was a festival in Rodorio which had been attended by most of the Saints, of course with the permission of Athena and the Pope, while the saints and apprentices who are not very fond of conviviality, like me, finished their training and retired to rest.

The zone assigned to the training of female Saints was completely empty, the only thing that iluminated it was the light of the moon and candles lit by the few girls who were there.

I am accustomed to loneliness, but this time ... I felt the need to be accompanied, so I looked for company in the sixth temple, Virgo. The place shone through the cosmos of its guardian, Asmita, as always sitting in lotus position, meditating, the cosmos was warm and immediately I felt comforted, I did not know exactly what to do, if interrupt him or wait for him to finish I opted for the second option and I sat in front of the saint. After a few minutes I decided to leave, it seemed that his meditation was for long, I stood up and I turned to go when I heard he called me

"Well ... it seems that patience is not your strong point is it?"

"No, actually it's not" Asmita smiled "... I'm sorry ... I interrupted"

"Do not worry, I was about to end"

"Heh yeah right"I said removing my mask

"uhmm I do not expect you to come today, and even less so late ..."

"It's not too late Asmita" I sighed" yeah I had no intentions of coming ... but something inside me said "go with him" " I said, making a dramatic gesture, he did not see me, but the tone in which I said it made him ... loosen a slight laugh

"All right"he stood up and walked towards me" would you like to drink some tea?"

"Sure...would you let me do it?"

"errr...I don't know, you don't do it very well"

"This is why I should try"

"uhmm maybe later, this time I will do it"he smiled" I'll back in a few moments"he stroked my face and left. I was static in place, I knew I was blushing, despite being accustomed him to caress my face ... it was always a small current in my body that kept me from move afterwards.

After a while, Asmita returned, it caused him some grace the fact that I had not moved, I am absolutely certain he knows the effect he causes in me ... finally we sat down and had tea quietly. Asmita started talking about things that ... well ... I did not understand, I stop paying attention after a while, do not know if he realized and tried to get my attention back saying ... well ... omit his comment, but it made me startled.

" Ah, you heard that"

"ehmmm I heard everything you said"

" Do you?, What I said before...that?"

" ..."I blushed, I really had no idea what he said

"I knew"

"Sorry, but you didn't have to resort to that"

"Not resorted to anything ... I was serious" I didn't believe him, but his expression was sincere

"I ... I see" I laughed nervously "well Asmita , thanks for the tea, I'm going" I got up quickly, but Asmita stopped me pulling my arm

"Eveline wait" he hugged me"forgive me if I bothered you, but ... it's ... it's what I want"

"But it goes against your beliefs hehe ..."

"I know, and I do not care now ... but ... well ... I will not do anything you do not want"he released me and turned around.

At that time I did not care anything, I went to him and kissed him, I guess I was a little ... aggressive because I felt that he was "scared", but after all, he kissed me back, when we lacked the oxygen we separated and headed to his room.

So cozy ... warm, my first time in his room, he closed the door behind me, grabbed my face and kissed me back, wrapped with so much passion and desire, my heart races although I do not want as he does not flinch for anything at caressing, or better said, get rid of my armor to do it. I look like a kid who does not dare to pass a hand through his hair, or daring to remove his armor and he realizes that to the point of taking my hand and encourage me to do so.

"Do not works if I do it alone" he whispers, and my face burns

"O-okay ..."

His big hands roamed my body slowly, his touch on my neck and back were not for less, making me gasp, just by him to touch me that way while I tangled my fingers in his hair letting him to kiss me, lifting my leg with his hands on my thighs making simply lean on him, I got carried away by lust so I just wanted to be for him anyway.

I succumbed and dragged my hands down his chest, as if I were not strong, as a weak woman waiting to be of this wonderful man ... both completely naked in his room waiting to be one, with his hands on my thighs, he pressed me and charge me giving me a little kiss, approaching the bed and leaning back slowly like a porcelain doll, by my side, he leaned over his arm and caressing my face again ... the effect it has on me is so strong.

"You're beautiful, you know? " His words came out and is more like caresses to me "very beautiful to me"it sounded like a goodbye, no, why? ... and is there at that moment when I realize that I want him by my side, always. I sat over my legs, looking so nostalgically and he just smiles for me and placing his hand on my chin he took my lips to his mouth, a kiss again, this time with his tongue ...my face burns, while he looks so attractive, passive,he leans me again, crawling on me, still kissing me, caressing my chest with his fingers, nothing vulgar, all very soft, too romantic, and I holding his face with my hands tangled in his hair, stroking his back instinctively, wanting to approach to him, he seems to note, as always, I lose to him.

He slides his hand around my waist, lifting my leg, his other hand caresses my abdomen and goes above my navel reaching the forbidden zone, but he does nothing, lowered slowly, as far as his right hand reached, which has passed through my abdomen, my femininity was there getting his lips, kisses and caresses me with his tongue making me raise both legs and his hands resting on my belly, his tongue is more agile than I would have imagined, covering every piece of that cornered place of my body, making me shiver and groan, his hands become desperate and take pity on me, caressing, like his tongue, my part intimate and introducing several fingers inside me as gentle as possible.

"If it hurts, please tell me"he asks me to be sure that I agree"I do not want to cause you any pain"And although he says that, that pain does not hurt me, it is very pleasant, I like the pain I feel.

I was holding enough to not moan, do not stop him, but between excitement and desire I got carried away and say things unintelligible with closed eyes, resisting much pleasurebut I had to tangled my fingers again in his hair and bring him to me and kiss furtively, my need suddenly disappears and is no longer because I am with him and I'm going to stay with him. His lips taste like me, a delicious salty fluid in his mouth, and so I'm saying things that not even I myself understand, but he seems to understand, not my words but my moves, holding my hips to stop ramming it against him, and in effect I am at his mercy, I feel that soon I'll not be able to move ...

"Yell all you want, you'll let me know I am doing a good job" he smiles and now he wants me to laugh with him. What a charming man.

slowly enters his erection on me making me moan delighted, pressing my nails into his back and he moving to a beat slow and heady...My moans were synchronized with their gasps when I kissed and licked my breast, it felt extremely well and he came and went. Our limit came when his gasps intensified giving me a little more strength but was delightfully bearable, feeling all the warm fluid inside, as I writhed and my body stopped responding to me, convulsing with pleasure.

He dropped to me, his breathing was agitated, I felt his breath hit again and again my skin, I shuddered, closed my eyes and again tangled my fingers in his hair, playing around until we recover breath. After a few moments I felt him sink his head in my neck, inhaling my scent thereupon his lips sought mine again, we melted into a tender kiss ... this time, without lust or desire, only love. Feeling that he walked away I opened my eyes and I found his, dull and lifeless ... however for me proved to be hypnotizing.

" Is something wrong?"tilts his head and raises an eyebrow

"Pretty eyes" I smiled "never thought that you would open them"

"Uh ... I dunno, I wanted ... I wanted you to see me with them heavy open" sighs "I'm not sure" laughs quietly and leans on my side

"Thanks Asmita" I whispered as I leaned into his chest and hugged him

" Why? For let you see my 'beautiful' eyes? " Kisses my forehead

"They are beautiful ..." I laughed slightly "but that is why I thank you ... I ... I thank you for having remained with me despite ... all"

"Eveline ... remember ... anything that you do or say ... will make me love you less" caresses my face "no matter what happens I will be by your side, ok?"

I could not resist shedding a few tears and cling closer to him. By delicate, he dried my cheeks and hugs me tightly, again had that feeling of warmth and security. Asmita played around with my hair and patted me to calm down.

"I love you Asmita"

"And the feeling is mutual" says while kissing my forehead "I love you my little girl"

* * *

Well ... I do not know how write lemon ... so ... I asked a friend to help with that part [thank you].

Thanks for reading, would appreciate reviews.


End file.
